Chamomile and Hemlock Soup
by Emmazippy577
Summary: A sister and a brother. The love between the two never disapears. Chamomile would know, from the start of his life all she and her brother had had were each other. But when the two are seperated by a nightmare of the past, they have to prove that family doesn't give in. Manely OC's and Luna.


**Hey guys! I've had this in my head for a while. It's focused on mainly my OC's and Luna. So if you're an OC or Luna hater, then click the back button. If you are and didn't read this screw you, shut up and read. :D Big Smiles! If you don't like it, leave suggestions for the plot, cause i'm still undecided on a few things, and could use the advice. Enjoy!**

* * *

A mother panted hard, peering through the grass. Her filly looked around too. She lowered her muzzle, "Don't make sound." The little mare nodded as her mom winced in pain. The small red pony looked all through the grass for their persuers. When none were in sight, she focused on the carriges pacing by without a care.

_Circus, no. Taxi can't help. Doctor's coach, n- wait! Doctor's coach! _The little horse looked around, then made a mad dash for the middle of the road. She stood firm in from of the carrige, and waited for the coach to stop. When it did, the doctor who owned it came out.

"What is wrong with today's youth?" the driver mumbled to himself, until the doctor silenced him.

"What's wrong dear?" the doctor asked. The filly then lead him to her mother, and laid down next to her, feeling she had done her task. "By Celestia's beard! Dear, me. The doctor called over his driver, and assistant who carried the mare to the carrige. The doctor then scooped up the filly, and carried her to the coach. "You were very brave," the doctor whispered. The filly shut her eyes hard and let a few tears fall. They both stepped into the back of the coach, and the filly raced towards her mother.

"I love you, mommy," the girl said, meaning every word.

The mother kissed her forehead, and replied, "I love you most," making the filly's heart swell the way only a mother can make it. The girl kissed her mother's cheek and was escorted out.

After some time, the doctor came out with a bundle in his arm. He sat beside the filly, who was only five, although she was as mature as a filly could be. The doctor sighed, "Do you wish to hold your baby brother?"

The filly nodded vigorously, as the bundle was placed in her grasp. She cuddled him close, and kissed his forehead. "You should name him," The docotr finally said after a while, "you're mother couldn't." He bowed his head, and looked to the filly. She smiled, as a tear fell.

"This is the most beautiful foal, I've ever seen," she mumbled. "He's spectacular."

"I need to know a name for the papers, dear. And yours, too." The filly shifted, so her brother was more comfortable.

"My momma was called Red Cross, but everyone called her Red. My daddy was Grizzly Bear, but Momma said he was always more of a Teddy Bear." The doctor gave a short smile to the filly.

"Where's your daddy?"

"He died, on the battle field, Momma said. But this little guy looks just like him." The doctor sighed, and asked what the filly's name was. "I'm Chamomile, cause that was my Daddy's favorite tea. Look how dark his coat is."

"Well, what will you name you're little brother?" The doctor asked, growing a tad impatient.

"His name's gonna be Sherlock Soup. Cause that's my momma's favorite soup. But just to tease him, I'll call him Hemlock Soup. Daddy said that that's what big sisters do to little brothers, they tease 'em every once in a while. So they know they love 'em."

"Do you have any other family?" The doctor asked.

"No, not that I know of. He's got my eyes, see?"

The doctor looked at their eyes, and the twinkle in the filly's. He instantly felt protective of the young mare. Only a select few children would adore their foal brother this much. Many who'd have gone through what she had just gone through would hate their brother, and blame him for their mother's death.

But she couldn't get over how cute her brother was, how wonderful her brother was, how much he meant to her.

The doctor looked at her, "he's you're responcibility now. He's all yours."

"Really?" Chamomile shrieked quietly.

"Really," he replied and then introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Clementine," he said. "Would you want to come with me, since you have no where else to go?"

"He'd still be mine, right?" Chamomile asked, and held her brother closer.

"Of course. I'd watch over you, and you'd watch over him. He'd always be yours."

"Good. I'd like that," Chamomile said and cuddled her brother once more, "I think Hemlock would like that, too."

* * *

**Like? REVIEW! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm working on so many other MLP stories, it may take a bit. But reviews always make me work faster!**


End file.
